Lost
by Shiro-Tora-Ne
Summary: Junichi Hoshigaku is a 17-year-old teenager who was born into one of Japan's most powerful Families. He goes out for the first time but gets lost, yet is found by a girl called Koyuki. What trials will he go through to help her when she becomes homeless?
1. Chapter 1: Dango

**Lost**

_Chapter One: Dango_

This rainy day began like every other I experienced, but who would have guessed something so extraordinary would happen? You see I come from the most respected and powerful family in this city, and like all other children born into a rich family, couldn't enjoy the outside world because of the never-ending tutors, music practice, and so on whe we got home from school unless I was with my Father, who was rarely home because of work or my childhood Butler which I nicknamed him Koiji since I really couldn't even pronounce his real name back then. Thankfully it was my much needed vacation from my Private school. The day began on its usual summer routine of having breakfast and later Kendo practice, until Koiji said something during our 10 minute break of Kendo that caught me off guard.

"Your Mother wants you to go the Market today to buy some Dango for her."

"By myself? I'm surprised she didn't ask one of her trusted Maids to do so let alone myself." I said.

"She says that since you are 17 that you need to learn how to go out by yourself and to take responsibility of finding your way there and back safely."

I drank some Iced Tea that was prepared on the Table.

"Tea is definatly most delicious after Kendo Practice! Alright, I'll go after I take a bath. Can you prepare a map for me Koiji? I might get lost if I try to wing it to the Market."

"Very well, I'll mark the Market that your Mother wants you to go to. It's a bit far off, so make sure that you have your cell phone just in case and I'm sure your Father will send the S.W.A.T. team out for you." Koiji said with a slight smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at that despite the fact that I knew there was some truth within the joke.

After, my bath Koiji sent me off with the Map pointing me to the starting direction. Once I got to the Market I bought the Dango and everything went by smoothly until….

"… I can't find the map…..Oh, come on it was right here!" I sighed. "Guess I might've dropped it while waiting in line for the Dango…. Oh, well guess I'll just wing it since calling Father or Koiji is a bad idea. Hopefully I won't get lost."

So I did just that. I walked around for what seemed like an hour viewing the sights of our city until someone tapped at my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you lost?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, here's my new story! This is sort of a new type of line in Stories for me, and it's much different than Dragon Sword for sure. It was really fun to make since, in a sense, the Characters like Koiji, Junichi, and later characters are kind of based on me and some of the people I met throughout my lifetime, from friends to acquaintances to co-workers. So I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it! Please do review, and no Flames!

Laterz!

* * *

This Story and Chapter was brought to you by _**Point Blank Projects (c)**_ and _**A Type-02 Productions.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl Named Koyuki

**Lost**

_Chapter 2: The Girl Named Koyuki_

The person who tapped my shoulder was a girl! She was absolutely beautiful none the less! The problem was, was that I have no idea on how to talk to girls! The only females I've ever talked to were the maids, my Mother and my own Sister!

"Uh…. I..I….. Is it obvious?" I stuttered.

I felt like a complete Baka since she started giggling at my response.

"No, but I was once new here and when I got lost and started wandering around the city while having that same expression on my face!" she said smiling and pointing at me.

"S-So you weren't born here?"

"Well I was, but my Mom wanted to move right away once I was born to the countryside." She looked out into the Sky then back at me. "Here, let's have a quick snack first at that café over there and I'll help you find your way home!"

"Sounds p-pleasant." I said with a sheepish smile.

She just smiled and, while grabbing my hand, ran to the Café.

After we got our order of 2 slices of strawberry cake, a cup of tea, and a cup of milk, she just stared at me while be both silently ate our cake. I started to get a bit nervous since the atmosphere started to get a bit tense.

"Why are y-you staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" I said with a slight blush on my face.

She sat straight up and blushed. "S-sorry, this is my first time talking to a boy that isn't related to me…. "

"R-really? This is my first time talking to a girl too!" I said slightly blushing.

She giggled. "You see I live with my Mother and my two older Sisters, plus I go to a Private all Girl School so I never had the chance too."

"The only girls I've ever talked to were the maids, my Big Sister, and my Mother but I barely see her that much since she's always busy.."

"Oh I see. Oh my, I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Mori, Koyuki. It's a Pleasure to meet you!" she said smiling.

I stood up and bowed. "My name is Hoshigaku, Junichi. My apologies for not having introduced myself earlier. For having met you, the pleasure is all mine Mori-san."

She began to laugh loudly and said "Are all boys so formal to everyone?" Once she calmed down she smiled. "You don't need to be so formal! Just call me Koyuki, and I'll do the same…" She smiled ever more brightly and blushed a bit. "Junichi-kun."

I began to blush a deep red since only 3 people in my life have actually ever called me by my first name, my sister, my best friend, and Koiji.

"O-okay, M-mo-"

She wagged her finger cutting me off, "No Junichi-kun, it's Ko~yu~ki~"

I blushed even harder, "K-Koyuki-chan."

She smiled, "There we go!" She looked at my face and giggled, "Junichi-kun, you have a bit of frosting on your face!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry let me wipe that off."

"Oh, no need." She stood up, wiped the frosting off my face with her finger, and ate the frosting! "See? All gone!" she said sticking her tongue out.

I blushed, "Jeez, you sure are something else."

She just smiled, "Well, we better get you home now huh?"

I nodded and after paying the bill and telling her where my home was, we went out and walked for around 20 minutes.

"Um….. K-Koyuki-chan? Do you know where we're even going?"

She suddenly became a bit nervous, "Uhm… Y-yes, of course! We just need to go…..right… and then…."

I scratched my head nervously, "You don't, do you?"

She smiled nervously and bowed, "S-sorry Junichi-kun!"

I just laughed and smiled, "No worries, we'll find our way sooner or later!"

As I said that, I heard someone calling my name so I turned around.

"Junichi! Where have you been?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!

Laterz!

* * *

This Story and Chapter was brought to you by _**Point Blank Projects (c)**_ and _**A Type-02 Productions.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Rivalry

**Lost**

_Chapter 3: Hidden Rivalry_

It was my childhood best friend, Taizen but before I could even answer he tackles me to the ground!

"We've been worried sick! What happened to you?" He then turns to see Koyuki who has a somewhat startled look on her face. "Oh, hello there." He said getting off of me and standing up to face her. "Who might you be?"

Taizen always told me that he had a kind of "charm" that made him a girl magnet, but I never really noticed. In fact I always just laughed whenever he mentioned it but he would just put on a smirk and say that I wouldn't admit it because I was jealous or something.

"Hi, my name's Mori, Koyuki!" she said smiling.

"The name's Yamazaki, Taizen. So what's a beauty like you doing with my bud Junichi?" he said while taking her hand to give it a quick kiss.

"I just saw him strolling around and he looked a bit lost so I thought I'd help him, but I think I just added to his troubles" She smiled sheepishly, "Are you okay Junichi-kun?"

"Just peachy" I said with an annoyed tone as I got up, "Thanks for the help Taizen."

"Sure thing buddy" he said half paying attention while putting his hand on my shoulder, "Think you can hook me up with your new friend?" Taizen smirked while looking at Koyuki.

"….. Why don't you try yourself? You said something about having a 'charm' right?" I bluntly said.

For some reason I felt irritated by Taizen's question. I have no idea why, but it just bugged me.

"Oh come on, help me out Junichi! A beauty like her doesn't just show up out of nowhere and be a sweety to everyone! Unless….. You have a thing for her too?" Taizen looked at me raising an eyebrow.

I took a quick glance at Koyuki who seemed to be waiting for our private conversation to end and she smiled at me. I blushed a deep red, "W-What? N-no, of course not! We just met! How can I like her?"

Taizen shrugged, "Well whatever, so do you think I got a shot with her?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Don't think so, you don't seem to be her type."

Taizen patted my back hard, "Aw, come on! Don't joke around like that!"

I muttered, "Who said I was joking?..."

"Hm?" Taizen asked putting me into a head lock.

"Nothing.. Hey Koyuki! Since Taizen's here I can get home anytime, so do you need help going home?" I said as Taizen released me from the head lock.

"No, it's fine! I can find my way home easy! It's just around the corner and down so I'll be fine!" she said.

"Okay, if you say so. We'll I'll see you, then." I turned to start walking until Koyuki pulled me back by the collar.

"Hey! At least give me your E-mail so we can chat later! I want to talk to you again." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, sure!" I said.

After we exchanged E-mails and went our separate ways Taizen gave me a stern look.

I looked at him, "What?"

"What do you mean 'What?' You just exchanged E-mails with a completely hott girl!"

"So?"

"So, give me her E-mail too! It's not fair that you get it but I don't! You did say that you didn't like her but I do so give it to me!"

"I never said that, and sure but let me E-mail her later telling her and I'll E-mail you hers."

"Fine, but back to the point of me looking for you. Why didn't you call us? Everyone was worried sick but you were with some hott babe!"

"Well, I didn't call Father or Koiji because I don't want the S.W.A.T. team after me and I didn't call you because you never answer the phone or even pay much attention to your E-mails!"

"Fine."

After about 5 more blocks of walking we finally got to the front of the Hoshigaku Mansion.

"Well, thanks for helping me find my way home Taizen. I owe you one." I smiled.

"Hey, we've been friends since birth remember? And don't worry, Koyuki-chan's E-mail will be payment enough!" He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed and went inside.

After I had a talk with Koiji of my lateness and gave him the dango to give to Mother I went straight to my room and dropped onto my bed.

"… Why haven't I stopped thinking about her?..." I looked out the window, "I don't get it.."

At that moment, I heard a ring that came from my phone. I got an E-mail…. and it's from Koyuki.

* * *

**NOTE: In Japan, instead of Texts they have E-mails on their phone. So basically when I put that they exchanged E-mails, it's basically their phone number you could say. The E-mail system works just like Texting. Just wanted to say just in case if anyone got confused.**

**

* * *

**I do hope you review! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!

* * *

This Story and Chapter was brought to you by _**Point Blank Projects (c)**_ and _**A Type-02 Productions.**_


End file.
